


Renaissance Men

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is finally making his dreams come true with his newest gig as the head of the Renaissance Faire comedy troupe, The Lobos Twins. Spotting jouster Derek Hale half-naked in the common area is a very different dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance Men

**Author's Note:**

> The work that Stiles does here is pretty heavily based on [The Tortuga Twins](http://www.tortugatwins.com/) and what they do, even down to pulling some lines of dialogue from their typical sets (mostly the shout-outs to the audience). I got the idea of Ren Faire Sterek in my head and it wouldn't leave as I was trying to write other things, so I just did it.

Stiles opened the gate and slid through, sighing as it closed behind him and effectively cut off the vultures. Well, more the rabid fans. The vultures and other birds of prey that had been setting up for the falconry show? Those guys were okay. Still, how they already had fans here was... Huh. Actually, several of the faces looked familiar. Had they seen him elsewhere and actually driven here just to see them? That was... Maybe they weren't as annoying as he thought. A relationship carefully cultivated over time? That was okay.

The scent of turkey legs drew him away from the gate, particularly good when Scott and Isaac joined him a moment later and still almost slammed into him. "Dudes!" Stiles slung his arms around their necks, dragging them forward to grab something to drink. "Can you believe these people? I mean, the crowd isn't gigantic yet, but it's our first weekend and we're already drawing more of an audience than Ded Bob."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "That's because he's a hack. He's funny the first time you see one of his shows, but I don't think he's had a new joke in the last decade."

Stiles smirked. "Just the badonka-BONK thing, I think. I mean, the man's doing ventriloquy of a skeleton with a mask over his face and hits hot chicks with a fake mallet. There is room for so much more than sticking to a script." 

Handing drinks to Stiles and Isaac before taking his own, Scott smiled. "You're just mad that he's not actually cute under the mask."

"Miffed, Scott. Mad implies that I had actual expectations which were dashed." He shrugged, frowning suddenly as he looked over toward the first aid tent. "Is that Derek?"

Isaac took a long pull of his soda before answering. "Yup. No pants on, either. Go get him, Stiles."

Scott laughed, but Stiles was seriously having to stop himself from staring, following the line of blood dripping down Derek's leg. "We're all going over there and we're going to make him laugh." He led the way, forcing past the nervousness so he could actually smile. "They say laughter's the best medicine, so let me be your jester and command me as you will." Stiles performed a short bow before standing and grinning at Derek.

The glare Derek gave him was pretty hardcore. "Look, kid, you're not supposed to be back here unless you're part of the show. Ethel?" Derek called over to one of the ladies who did palm reading, gesturing toward Stiles with his head. "Can you get him back out of here?"

"I work here." Stiles gestured down to his outfit and then over to Scott and Isaac who had taken their time joining him. "We're... The Lobos Twins."

"There are three of you." Derek winced as the nurse dressed his wound.

Isaac kicked at a leaf on the ground. "That's kind of part of the joke?"

Scott pointed to Derek's wound. "What happened?"

Derek leaned his head back and groaned. "I don't even know. I've got a new partner for jousting this year and he's kind of a wild card. I still don't know how he managed to splinter the fence and embed a piece of it in my thigh when I was wearing armor."

"Armor's good and all, but I'm pretty sure there were a lot of people in the past who wore armor and then still died more than a little death despite it." Stiles held out his hand. "Seriously, though. I've gotta say that it's a pleasure to meet you. You're... kind of the reason I'm even here."

Derek raised one thick eyebrow at him, looking him over. "That seems unlikely."

Stiles laughed. "Um, actually... I saw your picture in the paper years ago. North Cali Ren Faire? And you just... you looked so cool. You looked like nothing could stop you. So, I dragged these two idiots along with me to the Ren Faire because I wanted to prove to them it was cooler than what they thought. I'm still not sure they agree, but I wouldn't want to be doing anything else. So, um, thanks."

With a snort of laughter, Derek sat forward, smiling up at him. "Most of the comedy people tend not to talk to me or any of the royalty. So, thanks yourself. And, I guess, you're welcome."

Licking his lower lip, Stiles looked down at Derek's legs again. "How are you even comfortable like that in October?"

Derek shrugged. "As long as you're moving, it's not that cold out here. It's North Carolina, not Minnesota."

"Come with us to dinner," Stiles blurted out suddenly. "I mean, you've probably been here before, right? And this is our first year actually having a gig at a long-running festival like this because normally we do the one and two weekend shows and private parties, but I want to know more about what the atmosphere's like for a long-term thing and no one else really likes to talk to us yet because we're new and I think lots of people liked whoever it was we replaced?" He paused. "I'll even buy."

"Okay." Derek pulled out a cell phone from a pouch on his side, writing a text quickly. "Jackson and Lydia were trying to get me to go out with them, but their idea of dinner is decidedly more liquid than mine."

Scott tilted his head. "That's the... king and queen, right?"

Isaac nodded. "I could go for a steak."

"There's a pretty good tavern a few miles away if it hasn't closed since last year." Derek stook up and stretched out his leg, grimacing. "That's the toughest part of these things, really. You stay in a place for almost two months and you get to know it better than the outsiders, but you're not there enough to know it like a local." Rubbing his face with one hand, he sighed. "I'm going to head back over to the stables and make sure my horse is okay. He got a little spooked early when I was bleeding on him. I'll meet you guys back here after close?"

Stiles nodded, smirking slightly. "Yeah. Definitely. You'll probably get here first since we have to stick around after our last show to sign autographs and take pictures. I'll be half naked then, though. Just, y'know, the other half." Stiles shrugged awkwardly. "Rated R show."

Derek smirked. "I'm not half naked. This is a quarter naked at best. You'd know my naked if you saw it."

His mouth dry, Stiles watched as Derek walked away. He'd admitted to the other man that he was the reason for Stiles' interest in Ren Faires. What he hadn't said was that it wasn't at all because Derek looked cool. It was that he looked hot as hell and Stiles had demanded his friends join him so he could go drool. It just kind of happened that on the way to the joust, he'd kind of fallen in love with everything else. 

Glancing between Isaac and Scott, Stiles finally worked on downing more of his drink and gesturing toward the gate. "How's the merch doing?"

Scott blushed slightly. "Our booth babe's still hot?"

Isaac grinned. "Yeah, she is. And also we're running low on the rum shirt."

"The rum's always gone because I keep drinking it." Stiles rolled his eyes. "It's not even that funny! We're kind of just capitalizing on the Pirates of the Caribbean thing, but it pays the bills so I'm not pulling it."

"Good." Isaac finished his drink and threw the cup away. "You glad about the codpieces now?"

Blushing because, yeah, having the extra fabric draped across his junk was kind of beneficial right now, Stiles shrugged. "When we decided to wear what are basically tights, I had more superhero ideas in mind."

"It also gets us extra tips?" Scott stretched, reaching back to scratch his neck. "That lesbian at last night's show really surprised me when she kept tucking dollar bills in there as I walked by."

Stiles stood tall. "She flossed my codpiece with a ten."

Isaac let his eyes shut tightly. "I had to dig her twenty out of my ass."

Finishing his drink, Stiles shuddered. "And, on that lovely note? Let's get out there for our next show."

They wandered across the lawn, Scott and Isaac both stopping once more to talk to Allison. Stiles still found it kind of weird. Scott had met her working at the archery games at that first fest and she'd somehow gotten the idea that he didn't suck, and then that the Lobos Twins were actually a fun comedy act. When they booked their first weekend gig, she'd come along to sell stuff for them (even though they ended up not selling anything at all), and had gone out to celebrate with them after their last show. There had been plenty of drinking, and somehow after that? Isaac ended up making it some weird polyamory thing. Okay, it wasn't weird. It was unconventional, but it worked for them. Isaac and Scott had always been close in a way that Stiles couldn't touch even though he'd been friends with Scott for years and years, but it kind of worked out. By now, they were used to how trios worked. Their ability to let Stiles take the lead, though... That told him quite a lot about Allison.

It was easy to get some people to come to the show. They were headed into the part of the day where most people were milling around with food and looking to sit down. The low number of seats near where the food stands were meant that people ended up going to shows just to find a place to sit down. It was okay, though. They got paid to perform whether they had an audience or not. So, they'd perform and then send out the hats for tips that would tell them whether people actually enjoyed it or not. It didn't mean that Stiles didn't climb up on top of one of the 55-gallon drums that served as a trash can in order to attract attention. "Hey, you people! Get your butts over here! Kids? Come sit down! Mommy and Daddy have to follow. It's a state law!" He smiled and smirked and winked and noticed the brunette getting dragged over by her friends who was rolling her eyes and laughing while looking at Stiles' ass. Bingo. Victim one.

When it came time for the show to start, they climbed up onto the stage and put on their mics before launching into the show. Stiles was still nervous about the show, but it didn't mean he couldn't do it. It was just clowning around with his two best friends and pulling other people in. He took a moment to glance out at the audience as Scott went through his part of the opening spiel. "How many of you realize this is an audience participation show?" He paused to grin. "And how many of you realize it's an audience participation show now?" Scott stepped to the center of the stage where Isaac and Stiles were already posing.

Scott and Stiles gestured to Isaac. "This is Remus." Isaac and Stiles pointed to Scott. "This is Romulas." Then Scott and Isaac pointed to Stiles. "And this is Ridiculous."

Stiles shrugged. "But, you can call me Dick." He linked arms with Scott and Isaac. "My brothers and I make up The Lobos Twins and we are here to entertain you." They launched into a can-can dance that Scott and Stiles stopped a moment later while Isaac pulled away to continue kicking.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "If you can-can..."

Isaac stopped, his leg still raised. "Then do-do?"

Stiles grimaced. "Ew."

They ran through a few more of their more scripted jokes, then launched into what was supposedly the crux of the show, the story of the Three Little Pigs. Stiles ran out into the audience and started looking through the people. He'd spotted his mark already, but it was always good not to be too obvious. "Okay, everyone. I'm looking for someone strong and powerful and ferocious!" He moved to the row in front of where the brunette he'd spotted earlier was and started walking down it. "Someone who can huff and puff and..." He stepped up between two older ladies who were giggling and then put his other foot on the other bench right next to the brunette so that his crotch was pretty close to her face. "Blow." He let flirtation slip into his voice as he gripped her hand and hauled her up to stand. "Okay, hon, up on the stage. You're our big bad wolf." He picked out three men who looked like they probably didn't get to hang out with young, beautiful women much and shoved them up onto the stage to play the three pigs.

As Stiles gave a monologue to set the stage for the story, he could just hear Isaac and Scott giving instructions to the audience members. He looked back and saw the girl, pulling her up to join him, letting his fingers run over the fuzzy ears she now wore on a headband before saying, "Spin around." She did so, displaying the wolf tail she had clipped to the top of her jeans. "Thank you, Rose Tyler, for bad wolves." He smirked when a few people clapped, loving that people responded well to the inclusion of pop culture references in their shows. He moved the girl over toward one side of the stage and gave her a fake branch to hold. "Okay, you're over here in the forest hiding." He picked her arms up so that at least one leaf was in front of her face. "Geez, some wolves just don't want to hide." He moved over to where the three men were standing, all wearing pig noses. He glanced back to Isaac to see that they had made the largest man the first up. "Okay, Pig Number One. What are you going to build your house out of?"

The man lifted one hand in the air and let his wrist droop while he said in a high-pitched voice, "Heeeyyy!" He burst into laughter, but kept his pose.

Stiles moved over to his wolf again. "Suddenly, the wolf got hungry and decided she'd had enough chicken so she wanted pork." He pulled her over toward the man. "And now the wolf is going to huff and puff and blow your house down!" He looked at the girl. "Come on. Blow." She covered her face with her hands, but pursed her lips and started blowing air on the man in front of her. Stiles grinned. "If you keep blowing like that, this thing's gonna be over too soon." She grinned and let him pull her over to where Scott and Isaac had already set up the second man and moved the first man behind him. "Pig Number One loses his house to a sexy lady and moves in with his brother. Pig Number Two! What are you going to build your house out of?"

The man pulled two drumsticks from his back pocket and then waved them around in the air a bit before hitting a cymbal that Isaac help up for him. "Sticks." He shook his head, not looking particularly into it until Stiles pulls over the girl.

"And huff and puff and blow." Scott dropped a cushion in front of her while Stiles smirked. "Well, if you want to get comfortable. You have to blow twice as hard now." Her head tilted backward as she laughed and Stiles grinned. "C'mon. Just a little blowie right toward them. I promise a little spit's okay. Maybe even a good thing." She let out a puff of breath and Stiles grinned as Scott and Isaac moved the two men behind the third one. "And Pig Number Two loses his house to a sexy lady and isn't sure if she was after him or his brother, so they both move in with the last surviving relative. Pig Number Three. What are you going to build your house out of?"

The man pulled three packages out from behind his back, each one looking like a package of drugs. "Bricks." He wiggled his eyebrows at the audience, getting a laugh.

Stiles held his hand in a cone over his mic, whispering into it, "Just say no to drugs, kids." He pulled the girl closer. "Okay, wolfie. Huff." She looked confused, but went to inhale and Stiles shook his head as he looked out over the audience. "And then the wolf died of an overdose because, seriously, drugs are bad, m'kay?" He looked at the men playing the pigs. "And then the three little pigs lived together for the rest of their lives which probably wasn't very long because of the drugs." 

Scott stepped to the front of the stage as Isaac started gathering their props back. "Thank you, everyone, for watching our show. Set up behind you is a stand where you can buy Lobos Twins merchandise. And, as always, if you enjoyed this? Feel free to reach into your pocket, pull something out, roll it up, and drop it in our hats." 

By the time Scott was finished speaking, Stiles was already in the back and standing back up on the trash can with his hat held out. He called out across the crowd, "Anyone who gives at least five bucks gets a free Lobos Twins bumper sticker!" He held them up with one hand, doling one out to a smiling woman who dropped a ten in his hat a moment later.

Afterward, they moved over to the merch cart and signed a few autographs, including some on stickers that had already been stuck to skin. Ren Faires were amazing if you wanted to see cleavage and Stiles had to admit that he didn't mind. Afterward, they moved over inside the gates again to grab some food before their final show of the day. That one didn't even have a plot, just some poorly choreographed swordfighting and plenty of double entendres and taking off their shirts and finding members of the audience to play gay chicken with. Still, the swordfighting had made Stiles pull a muscle before, so he spent some time stretching as he ate a sandwich. 

Their last show was on a different stage, a smaller one, but it was right next to the jousting arena. Stiles couldn't help but wonder if Derek had won his match. Granted, it wasn't like anyone even kept track of that kind of thing since it was more show than sport, but it had to be annoying to lose too many in a row. They set up their show and introduced themselves and got down to show business, having a good time with their antics. 

There was a part of the show where Stiles would go out and find a pretty woman and kiss her in order to prove to his "brothers" that he wasn't gay. Today, though, the very, very tall man stood up afterward and Stiles was absolutely certain that he was about to die. Shirtless, too, because they'd stripped off their shirts while introducing the show as being a bit naughtier. Instead, though, the man gripped his head and pulled him in for a kiss that was far more enthusiastic than his female companion had been. Afterward, Stiles had to press his fingers to his lips as he walked back to the stage. "You know, maybe I'm a little gay."

Isaac puts his hands on his hips. "I've seen the way you look at one of the jousters and his, um, lance. You're a little gay like my hair's a little curly." He reached up to tug on one of his curls to show the audience.

Stiles' mouth dropped open and he turned to look at the audience, then back at Isaac, then back to the audience. He did a Z-snap and jutted one hip out to the side. "That's not the curls you should be showing, honey." He backed up to Isaac and slid the tip of his sword underneath Isaac's codpiece and moving it up and down. "Well, now I think you've got a buzz cut so the curls won't show."

Scott looked down at Stiles' "sword", grimacing. "I think you made him Jewish, too."

Stiles shrugged. "Maybe now Shylock will want to pound his flesh?"

Isaac had cupped his hands over his codpiece during their conversation, frowning. "He wanted a pound _of_ flesh."

"Then he couldn't have gotten it from you, anyway." Stiles smirked and used the sword to poke at Isaac's stomach, glad that their swordfighting and stupidity show was heavy enough on the stupidity that they didn't need to worry about the fact that their swords could barely bruise a banana, let alone cut hair and skin.

"I am outraged!" Isaac stomped one foot down on the stage, then tried not to laugh. "And I think there's something _in_ my shoe."

Scott nodded knowingly. "That must be where it fell."

"His pound of flesh?" Stiles grinned. "And what of you, knave?"

Scott dropped his sword and flexed his arms for the audience. "I just remembered I don't like to bring swords to the gun show." Isaac and Stiles did twin eye rolls and both poked Scott with their swords so that he stumbled backward, ending with catching himself in something of a downward dog pose. "Um, I think I ripped my pants."

Isaac groaned. "Why couldn't I have a cool brother?"

Stiles covered up his nipples, feeling them hard against his fingers from where the early evening breeze was cool against him. "You do." He pressed himself against Isaac. "Warm me, brother!"

Yelping, Isaac backed away toward Scott, hugging him instead with one hand grazing Scott's butt. "Huh. You did rip your pants." He pretended he was feeling around even though Scott hadn't actually ripped anything. "That's nice. Very nice."

Stiles crossed his arms over this chest. "Brothers? Your lances... are you intending to joust?"

Scott looked shocked. "No! Jousting is a sport of manly men."

"And are you not manly men?" Stiles glanced back at them cuddled together with Isaac's hand on Scott's butt. "Forget I asked that. Stupid question." He moved to the center of the stage and held out his arms until Scott and Isaac moved to join him. "Audience, did you have a good time?"

From the catcalls from the audience, it seemed they did. Scott yelled out, "And would you like to see us come back next year?"

There were more catcalls. Isaac added, "And do you want to give us money?"

A few people cheered which made Stiles grin. "Seriously, folks. We love what we do here for you guys. Your encouragement is what gets us through the day... but your money is what gets us through the night. So, if you liked the show?" He pointed to a man in the back leaving. "Hey, you laugh and then you leave? Give us a dollar, you damn cheapskate!" Stiles grinned, knowing the man wouldn't turn back but other people were probably going to be more likely to give something. "Seriously, though, we've had a wonderful time folks. Have a safe drive wherever you're going, and if you come back to the Faire before the end of the year? We will see you again and we might not even bother to fix my brother's pants." He took off his hat and moved to the back of the throng of people leaving, collecting money along the way and trying not to grin at how quickly the hat was filling up. He gave his sticker speech and handed several out, and then they were off.

The Ren Faire was set in an arena that curved around in a large C-shape. By cutting through the gated area that made up the rest of the semi-circle, they managed to get over to where their merch cart was so they could take photos and sign autographs with even the first people who had left from the audience when the show had finished. The gate wasn't very far away, thankfully, so it was easy to get the rest of the people headed along while they started to help Allison pack up the items for the merch cart and lock them inside of it. 

It was only after the gates closed that Stiles remembered the Derek was supposed to be waiting on them. "Hey, guys. Let's go... What?"

Allison bit her lip, her dimples showing, and looked between Scott and Isaac. "Um, maybe you can go to dinner with Derek alone? I..."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "No. Don't talk about your appetite. I don't want to hear it." He smiled. "I'll ask him, though." He pulled Allison toward him and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Catch you guys later!"

He dashed back toward the gate that brought him back into the common area and kept an eye out for Derek. When he found him, Derek was already in jeans and a long-sleeve henley. "Cold?" Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles when he saw him.

Grinning, Stiles wrapped his arms around himself. "Maybe a little? So, um, Scott and Isaac weren't feeling well or something so they're skipping out on dinner. If it's okay... you want to just go with me?"

Derek's eyebrows went a little higher. "Yeah, sure." He cleared his throat. "Um, should I just meet you out in employee parking?"

Stiles shrugged. "We can walk together. Our RV is out there and that's where my real clothes are. You know, the ones that don't have a codpiece. It's kind of hilarious because I always used to think that a codpiece was a piece of armor, but it's actually this thing and if you go on the Wikipedia page they link it with the page for wooly-warmers and the idea of someone sitting down and knitting a cock sock is hilarious, but I wouldn't want frostbite on my nads either, so I guess I can understand."

"You talk a lot," Derek said, heading toward the gate once more. "That's probably good in your line of work, though."

Stiles grinned as they passed along the edge of the jousting arena right next to where the Lobos Twins had just performed, Stiles ducking backstage for a moment to grab the shirt he'd taken off before. "So, what got you into jousting?"

"My uncle." Derek shrugged. "He used to be one when he was younger. It sounded like fun, so I started learning how when I was in high school." He let out a sigh. "Peter was actually my opponent up until last year when he twisted his knee and decided it wasn't worth it anymore. Now there's this Matt kid and he's too busy trying to put on a good show to actually make it a good show."

"You're good at that, though. I've seen you." Stiles bit his lower lip so he wouldn't talk about just how many times he'd seen him, or how many times he'd gotten glimpses of other jousts that didn't impress him nearly as much.

Derek laughed. "I liked what I heard of your show, too."

Stiles's brow furrowed. "How did you manage to hear any of my show? Doesn't it take forever to get out of your armor?"

"I stood backstage." Derek gave a casual shrug.

"In your armor?" Stiles pointed to one of the RVs in the lot when they entered the parking area. "And, that's me."

The tips of Derek's ears turned a bit pink. "I took it off while I was listening. It's not loud if you take your time with it."

"Then you heard the jousting jokes?" Stiles licked his lips and dug out his key so he could open the RV.

"Yeah." Derek smirked. "I laughed. Penis jokes? Always good."

Stiles paused with his hand on the door to the RV. "I lied, by the way. Earlier." He looked up to meet Derek's gaze. "I didn't think you looked cool in that picture." He took a deep breath. "I thought you looked hot."

Derek's lips curled into a broad smile. "Then you don't mind our dinner suddenly being a date?"

Shaking his head, Stiles opened the door to the RV and took one step up. "Not even a little. Okay, give me like five minutes to change and I'll be right back out."

"Wear something you don't mind getting dirty," Derek said as the door closed behind Stiles.

Stiles went through a mad dash of changing, or at least as fast paced as he could while still being careful of his costume. When he stepped back out wearing a t-shirt and jeans while holding a track jacket, he grinned at the look Derek gave him. "What? Do you like me better in the tight pants and the loose shirt and the vest?"

Derek shook his head. "No. I think I like you better out of the tight pants."

"Oh, god. You're a tease, aren't you?" Stiles slid his arms into his jacket, laughing as he pulled it into place. "Please tell me you don't have a chastity belt as part of your armor."

"No. Just a firm code of chivalry." Derek gestured over to a black Camaro that was suddenly closer than it had been, opening the door for Stiles. "M'lady."

Stiles rolled his eyes and slid into the seat. He still smiled, though. "It's Stiles, by the way. I just realized I never actually told you."

"Stiles?" Derek raised one eyebrow. "That has to be a nickname."

Waiting until Derek slid into the driver's seat, Stiles pouted. "My first name is Polish and has two Z's and my stage name is Ridiculous. Stiles is kind of just short for my last name, Stilinski. Even my dad calls me that."

Putting the car into drive, Derek grinned. "Any idea where you guys are headed after the Carolina Faire?"

"Florida," Stiles said with a nod. "Well, back to California for most of December for the holidays, but there are several little faires in Florida in January that we're doing and then in February we're doing the Arizona Ren Fest."

Derek nodded. "Good. I'm bad with goodbyes and I really didn't want to have to give you one at the end of this." 

"Is there another Faire in California that I don't know about?" Stiles looked Derek over.

"Nope. That's where I live. Well, that's where I stay when I'm not actively doing this. I've got a place not that far northeast of Sacramento." Derek looked over at him. "How about you?"

"Beacon Hills," Stiles said softly, amazed by the coincidence as Derek nodded in recognition. "I hope you're awesome in bed because I already think I want to keep you."

Derek grinned. "You've got time to find out, don't you?"

"Is that my first lesson about how to do this gig long term? The weekends are for the Faire, but the weekdays are for whatever else I want?" Stiles fiddled with one of the heating vents, turning it toward him.

"Yeah." Derek pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant and glanced over at Stiles. "Well, also for dry cleaning and restocking and business meetings and other things that aren't as much fun."

Stiles smirked. "I can make anything fun."

Derek's eyebrows raised as he grinned. "Yeah. I'll bet you can. Now, c'mon. Let's go eat and then we'll see where else the night takes us."

"Back to your place?" Stiles laughed. "You teased me earlier with the half naked. I don't deal well with curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Derek reached out to brush against Stiles' knee.

Letting his hand rest on Derek's, Stiles licked his lower lip and met Derek's gaze. "Yeah. And satisfaction brought it back."

Derek inhaled sharply. "You don't seem like the kind of person who's easily satisfied."

Stiles shrugged one shoulder. "I might be the first time?" His stomach growled audibly and he grimaced. "Okay. Food appetite is complaining. Let's go eat."

"Stiles." Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles', groaning softly as they moved together for a long moment before he pulled away with a tiny gasp. "Sorry. I needed a little taste of my dessert first."

"Yeah." Stiles slid out of the car with a laugh, trying to keep himself together. "Definitely looking forward to dessert." He watched as Derek came around the back of the car to join their paths toward the door. He'd thought getting the gig was great. This, though... this was just icing on the cake. But, wow, was it good icing.


End file.
